The invention herein relates to a cosmetics container having an applicator cap for clean dispensing and application of the facial cosmetics.
Facial cosmetics which include concealers, blushers, foundations, and therapeutic creams, such as for acne and skin rashes, may be similarly applied and are therefore included under the term xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d herein. They are typically creamy liquids, and can be of relatively high viscosity. Some of the cosmetics are pigmented and require shaking to place the pigment in suspension. These pigments also remain as the cream dries, and pigmented creams require extra care in storing and handling to avoid agglomeration of dried pigment.
Such facial products are traditionally provided in a bottle having a neck opening sized to be covered by a fingertip. After removing a cap from the bottle, the cosmetics are accessed by placing a finger over the neck opening and shaking the bottle. This both mixes the product and deposits it on the fingertip at the neck of the bottle. The fingertip is then used to apply the product to the user""s face.
This method of dispensing product from the bottle and applying it to the face is somewhat messy, both to the fingers and hands of the user and at the neck of the bottle. One alternative is to provide a paddle extending from the cap, so that the paddle will carry product from the bottle. However, the paddle is ergonomically incorrect for applying the product to the face, and still requires use of a finger or a separate pad to spread the product on the face. Further, it can be difficult to reload the paddle in order to dispense additional product without securing the cap on the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, comfortable and clean way of dispensing and applying facial cosmetics.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a container having an applicator cap and applicator pad for facial cosmetics and other similar products.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a container and applicator cap with applicator pad that is readily adaptable to product of varying viscosity.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide a container and applicator cap with applicator pad for product that is comfortable and efficient to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container and applicator cap with applicator pad for product that controls dosing of the applicator pad and permits efficient redosing of the applicator pad.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a container and applicator cap with applicator pad for product, and especially pigmented product, wherein the applicator pad is maintained in good condition between uses.
In carrying out the invention herein, there is provided a container generally comprising a bottle and an applicator cap. The bottle has a neck and a dispenser wall is disposed between the neck opening and a product cavity defined inside the bottle. The dispenser wall may be provided at the end of a neck insert. The dispenser wall has supply openings that control delivery of the product from the reservoir to the neck opening. The applicator cap has a handle portion including an interior wall configured for securing the cap over the neck of a bottle. A stem extends from the cap into the neck opening and neck insert, and an applicator pad is mounted on the stem for accumulating product dispensed through the supply openings. The cap is removed to expose the pad and product accumulated thereon for application, with the pad being manipulated by grasping the handle portion. The stem and pad mounted thereon may be reinserted in the neck opening to accumulate additional product. One of the pad and stem seals to the neck opening so that the bottle may be shaken to redose the applicator pad without leakage from the neck.
According to additional aspects of the invention, the supply openings in the dispenser wall are positioned to provide product to the applicator pad when the cap is placed on the neck of the bottle, but is spaced from its closed position. Also, according to this aspect of the invention, the applicator pad may be supported spaced from the dispenser wall for dosing, and may be positioned at the dispenser wall when the cap is secured in the closed position. Further, the applicator pad may be foam and may be compressed when the cap is secured in its closed position, limiting the amount of product on the pad during storage. The bottle neck is threaded and the cap is matingly threaded for attaching the cap to the bottle. The cap is spaced from its closed position by inference between the threads prior to screwing the cap to its closed position.
According to further aspects of the invention, the applicator pad is secured to the distal end of the stem. The pad is sized to engage the side wall of the neck insert as the stem is received therein. The pad may also extend along the stem and provide an interface between the stem and the side wall of the neck insert. Thus, the applicator pad substantially prevents product flow through the neck when the cap is not screwed to its closed position for dosing the pad.
According to other aspects of the invention, the distance of the applicator pad from the dispenser wall and the configuration and number of supply openings in the dispenser wall are varied to achieve the desired transfer of product to the applicator pad, with consideration of the viscosity and preferred amount of product. The supply openings may be a plurality of round openings, and also may be a plurality of slot openings as well as openings of various configurations.
Additional aspects of the invention include a finger space recessed into the cap to provide for comfortable manipulation of the cap, and an integral outer skirt of the cap to increase its thickness for comfortable manipulation and provide an outer shape complementary with the bottle.